


Lightsaber Collection

by hasbookswilltravel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: FILONI WHERE IS MY SON, I found it today and I don't hate it, I wrote this literally three years ago for a friend, but if you do I hope you enjoy it, general grievous just wants more lightsabers for his collection, will anyone read it? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbookswilltravel/pseuds/hasbookswilltravel
Summary: Kanan and Ezra follow up on reports of the slaughter of an entire village- and find someone they do not expect.-----------It's missing Star Wars Rebels hours everyone stare at Dave Filoni with me until he returns Ezra---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lightsaber Collection

"What happened here?"

The words fell from Ezra's mouth just moments before he clutched his stomach and curled over to retch the remains of his morning protein bar, a sour taste left in his mouth as he wiped a shaky arm across his face. He was no stranger to carnage. The fifteen year old had seen a lot in his scant years, but this- someone had enjoyed this.

The bodies strewn across the remains of the settlement were still settling in death, eyes glazed over, blood still leaking from some wounds. Other wounds looked like they were sealed shut- it could only be by a lightsaber or something similar- the fabric around the wounds still drifting smoke into the still air. Whoever, whatever had done this, it was not long ago. Behind him, Kanan laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That's what we're here to find out. Stay sharp. I have a feeling we're not alone." 

As he spoke, a dark shape moved between ramshackle buildings at the far end of the village, and both of them snapped hands to their lightsabers. With just a glance to communicate, they ran, tracking the where the figure had disappeared as they silently converged on its location. Passing through the center of the settlement only revealed more death, more dismemberment, more bodies taken apart in increasingly cruel ways. As they drew closer to where they had first spotted the figure, Kanan held up a hand to bring them to a halt, and cocked his head to listen. The silence of the empty plains all around them drifted between them for a moment, and then Ezra could also hear it. Coughing. A strange coughing tinged with something... metallic? Ezra furrowed his brows, looking at Kanan for an explanation, just to be met with an equally quizzical look.

Then, a shared instinct between them, and as one they moved forward, away from the wall of the hut behind them that suddenly exploded in a whirl of color and heat. Ezra, still learning, was caught in the side of the head with a chunk of the wall and staggered as the world spun, collapsing as his legs gave out. Amidst the dust of the explosion and the dizziness, he could make out Kanan moving in front of him, catching what looked like several lightsaber blades on his own in a block. Ezra rubbed his eyes, trying to make his head stop spinning. Several lightsabers? There was no way. 

Despite his obvious disadvantage, Kanan stood his ground, blocking again and again as the cloaked figure gave a rattling laugh and continued to strike. 

"Ezra, get up!" Kanan's voice was strained as he battled the unknown assailant. One of the lightsaber strikes slipped past his guard and left a deep gash on his outer thigh, causing him to stumble back, almost tripping over Ezra. The boy was getting to his feet, igniting his own blade. With the dust settling and his eyes finally focusing, Ezra stepped into his defensive position and fixed his gaze on their attacker. It was covered in a huge ragged cloak, and from the darkness of the covering emerged.... metal arms? Four of them, each whirling a lightsaber at the end. 

"Kanan?" he asked, his voice quavering in uncertainty as the cloaked figure backed off for a moment, still emitting its rasping laugh. Kanan was bent over slightly, panting as he used the respite to press a hand against the wound on his leg. It wasn't bleeding, lightsaber wounds rarely did, but it looked deep. 

"Je-di" the figure croaked, and the hood shifted slightly, enough for a pair of sunken yellow eyes to peer out at them. 

"I don't believe it" Kanan muttered, wincing as he stood up straight. "It can't be- Master Kenobi killed you." 

"Me? Killed so easily?" the voice came again, smug. "It would take more than that." A rusty chuckle, and the lightsabers in the top arms began to twirl slowly.

"Get behind me" Kanan commanded, and Ezra immediately disobeyed, standing beside his master with his blade held high, trying to pretend his hands weren't trembling as they gripped the hilt of his lightsaber. With no time to reprimand, Kanan could only shoot his charge a look of disapproval before blades clashed again. Ezra didn't have the training or the practice yet to hold his own against such a skilled fighter, and it wasn't long until he was falling back, forcing Kanan to retreat with him as together they blocked the maelstrom of blades. 

"It will be such a treat to add your lightsabers to my collection" the figure droned, seemingly untiring as it pressed down on them. Kanan was limping, and Ezra's arms were shaking as he blocked the heavy blows. They were being driven back too quickly, it wouldn't be long before he had them trapped. As they simultaneously ducked a heavy sweep of several lightsabers, both of their comms crackled to life, Hera's voice piercing through the hum and crash of battle.

"Spectre One, Spectre Six, report in. You're past your check-in time. Do you need a pickup?" Neither of them had a moment to reply, hard pressed as they were to defend themselves, and after repeating the same question, Hera's voice came through a little sharper. "I'm coming to get you. You better be alive."

"Someone coming to rescue you?" The yellow eyes peered out at them, still moving forward in the attack. "I wonder if you'll survive that long."

"I wonder if you will!" Ezra snapped, his temper getting the better of him even as his defenses started to fail. He caught a strike awkwardly on the edge of his saber, and a clawed foot shot out from under the cloak, another strike sending his lightsaber spinning while the metal apparatus slammed down on his chest, driving him hard into the ground. The weight of it felt like it was crushing him, squeezing every last drop of air from his lungs. There was an awful cracking sound, and a sharp pain stabbed through his chest as he desperately tried to pry the talons off. 

And then, just as darkness crept into his vision, the weight was gone, leaving him coughing painfully as he drew in breath. Kanan had called Ezra's lightsaber into his hand, blocked several strikes, and then used the Force to send their enemy spinning away, the cloak falling to the ground. Ignoring the piercing pain in his chest, Ezra shot to his feet and grabbed the lightsaber that Kanan tossed as they both took in their now-revealed opponent. 

The eyes were the only thing about it that seemed... organic. The rest, rusty metal pieces, creaking and groaning as they rubbed together. One side of the head had a piece that curved outward, the other side had that piece broken off, giving a lopsided look. The creature spread all four of his arms wide. "You haven't taught your Padawan about me, Jedi? What kind of education are you giving?" 

"What is that?" Ezra whispered, getting his footing back. Kanan shook his head, readying his own stance. 

"I'll tell you later. If we survive this." 

They stood together, waiting, as the monster in front of them readied its own stance, four lightsabers of blue and green bright in its rusty claws. The silence before the clash was only broken by Ezra's heavy breathing, his eyes darting between his master and the monster. 

"Enough of this!" the creature snapped, and readied itself for a sprint at the two of them. It only got a few steps into the sprint before its attention was broken by the sounds of a ship- a ship that swooped in dangerously low to the ground, fire from the turrets splattering the ground between them, driving the opponents apart. 

"Time to go!" Kanan shouted, grabbing Ezra's arm as the Ghost took another turn, the boarding ramp opening in anticipation of receiving them. Their attacker was kept at bay with another bout of firing, and the two of them sprang up into the ship. A thrown lightsaber, barely deflected by Kanan, left a deep scar in the boarding ramp as the two of them swiftly retreated into the safety of the ship, howls of anger echoing behind them as the ship climbed. Sabine met them in the cargo bay, catching Kanan as he semi-collapsed, the wound in his leg finally taking its toll. 

"What happened?" she asked her eyes wide as she took in the two of them. Ezra's jumpsuit was torn, and blood had trickled down his cheek from the blow to his head as he slumped against a cargo crate, each breath painful as his cracked rib protested. 

"Yeah, who was that?" Ezra chimed in, his curiosity left unsatisfied for too long. Kanan's eyes found Hera as she came out onto the upper deck of the cargo bay to check on them, and the two of them shared a glance before his eyes found Ezra again.

"You might not believe me if I told you."


End file.
